Chapter Four: When Passion Calls Part One
by Bynius
Summary: A secret is revealed that will change Zuko's and the Gaang's lives forever.


**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

It has been six years since the end of the Great War. Since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

The citizens are working hard to reconstruct their battered countries, and there has been great success so far. Fire Lord Zuko had reclaimed his nation's honor; Toph is now a great earthbending trainer; Sokka is chief of the Southern Water Tribe, with Suki at his side; Aang had started up a group called The United People's Society.

Great progress had been made in reuniting the Four Nations. Much is being done to maintain order and peace. But my friends and I know that where there is light, there is shadow.

No matter how far we've come, there is always more work to be done.

Chapter Four: When Passion Calls

Part One

"Mai, please," Zuko said, feeling desperate. "Just listen—"

"Listen?" The Fire Lady's eyes glowed with anger. "Listen to what, more lies?" She darted around her bedroom, picking up her belongings and hastily packing them into a knapsack marked with the Fire Nation insignia.

"I never lied to you, Mai."

"You're right. You never lied to me. You just happened to leave out the part about you sleeping around with another woman!" Suddenly, Mai stopped and stared directly into the Fire Lord's eyes. "How long?"

As Zuko studied his wife's expression, he could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I dunno. A few months, I suppose." Zuko couldn't meet his wife's eyes. He hated the idea of lying to her, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. _Well, she's gonna leave me, anyway,_ he thought. _Maybe I ought to go ahead and tell the full truth._

"A few months?" Mai lifted an eyebrow, demanding clarification.

He swallowed nervously. "Maybe closer to a year."

"A_ year__?!" _

Zuko expected Mai's head to burst into flames. The woman was never one to get overly emotional, until this day.

"Zuko…" What should have sounded like a snarl came out in a gasp. "How could you do this to me?" She soon broke out in tears.

The Fire Lord lowered his gaze. There was no way he could explain. "Mai… I don't know why I did it, but…I did, and I regret it."

Mai was silent for a few minutes, her hand covering her face and the tears that were flowing.

"Mai…" Zuko was desperate to find the right words. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

Suddenly she moved her hand to reveal bright, bloodshot eyes. "A 'mistake'? This…other woman is carrying your child! You call that a _mistake_?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw the waterbender give an uncomfortable twitch. He had forgotten that Katara was standing just outside of the room.

The waterbender had paid a visit in the early hours of the morning, far before Mai usually would have awoken. Katara sounded urgent and frightened as she explained that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, Mai was descending the staircase just as the waterbender made her announcement.

Zuko still couldn't figure out how his wife had timed that so awkwardly.

Zuko moved closer and took her hand in his. "Mai, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Then why…?" Her voice came out in a strained whisper. "Why did you cheat on me?"

Zuko looked away, unable to respond.

"Of all things." Mai shook her head disgustedly. "I thought you had changed, Zuko! I thought you were better than this!"

He closed his eyes as he felt tears welling. "Mai..."

"And you...!" The Fire Lady's vice turned into a vicious snarl. Zuko opened his eyes to see she was targeting Katara. "I always admired you for your strength and honesty, even when we were bitter enemies. But now... Now I see that you truly are nothing but a filthy, Water Tribe peasant!"

The waterbender winced at the biting words.

"Get out of my sight."

Zuko couldn't tell if the command was directed at him or Katara. He stepped beside the waterbender and started to lead her out of the hall and down the stairs.

"You too, Mister Fire Lord." This usually teasing term was used in utter disdain.

He sighed, and followed Katara out of the palace.

"What have I done?" Zuko sighed, and collapsed onto the doorstep. "I threw away my whole six-year marriage."

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Katara whispered.

He gazed into her deep blue eyes. Suddenly, something struck him.

"Maybe..." He searched his mind for the right words. "Maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

Katara looked at him questioningly.

"I mean—" He put his arm around her shoulders. "—I still have you."

She glared at him. "Zuko, if you're implying I'm your backup girl, you've—"

"No!" The Fire Lord cut her off. "No, but...I think this might be the way it's supposed to be."

A gleeful smile crept across the waterbender's face. "You mean, you _do_ love me?"

Zuko leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "More than you could ever imagine."

"Oh...!" She pressed closer to him. "But Zuko, what about your marriage?"

His heart lurched as he thought about it. "I guess it wasn't meant to be," Zuko replied. "I guess I'll get a divorce from Mai." As much as it hurt to speak the words, he tried desperately to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure?" Katara's blue eyes were filled with concern. "I mean, you have a daughter with her. You can't leave them both behind."

Zuko felt tears returning upon the waterbender's words. "Well," he placed a hand on Katara's belly. "I can't leave you two behind either."

"But..." Katara sighed. "You already have a whole life and family. You need to return to it. Me and this child..." She lifted her hand to her abdomen. "We can get by on our own."

"No," Zuko said automatically. "Mai would not take me back after this, I know it. I screwed things up with her, but I'm not about to let that happen with you."

"Zuko..." She almost sounded pleading.

"Stop trying to talk me out of this, Katara. Please." He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "I know in my heart that this is the right thing to do." _Maybe_, he heard the argument in his mind. Shoving it away, he continued, "I want to be there for you, Katara. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...if you'll let me."

Katara looked as if she was ready to burst into tears. "I've dreamt of the moment you'd say that. Of course, I never quite imagined it would be under these circumstances," she added with a small grin.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

--

"_This_ is how you live?" Zuko burst out as he entered Katara's abode.

"Uh, you've seen it before, remember?" Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh." The Fire Lord couldn't help but notice how miniature this home seemed compared to his palace. "Small. Very small."

"It's fine for me."

"Aw come on." Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders. "This is no way my future Fire Lady ought to be living."

"Wait—'Future Fire Lady'?" Katara gave him a look. "Back up. Zuko, you just had a fight with your wife—your _real_ wife—which could potentially lead to a divorce. Before we start discussing _our_ future, we have to find out happens to _your_ future." She placed a hand on his chest as if to push him away from her. "Which means taking our relationship—or whatever it is—slow. Well, slower than we have been taking it."

"Okay, we can wait." Zuko nodded. "I'll do anything to stay by your side."

"Sure." Katara wore a doubtful expression, much contrary to her previous attitude. "Whatever."

"What?" Zuko felt as if a spike was driven through his heart. "Don't you believe me?"

"Do you even remember what happened half an hour ago?" Katara suddenly grew angry. "Zuko, nothing further can happen between us until you get things straightened out, okay?"

"But I _will_ straighten them out, and then we can be together. Oh, Katara, I want nothing more than to be with you."

She didn't respond. Minutes passed, and Zuko studied her face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Katara scoffed. "What's _wrong_ is that I'm carrying the child of a married man. Not just a married man—the freaking Fire Lord! You are most likely headed for divorce—which you perceive as a _good_ thing, because now, we can be together! Hooray!" She paused for a moment and took a breath. "You think that, now that your relationship with Mai crashed, ours can take flight. Zuko, it's not that simple! I really wish it was, but..." She trailed off, and collapsed onto her couch, sobbing softly.

Zuko sat down beside her. "What do you want from me?"

"I just..."

"What?" He nudged Katara. "Anything. I'll do anything."

"I just..." Katara sighed shakily. "I just want everything to go back to normal. I've always wanted a child, but...not in this way. Oh, Zuko, your marriage is ending, and it's because of me."

"Hey, hey." He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and pulled her close. "If anyone's at fault here, it's me. I did something wrong, and I should have known better. But these things do happen—granted, they don't happen often. I screwed up badly, but I want to try and set things right, at least this time around. I'll be there for you, Katara, no matter what. I promise I won't mess it up like I did with Mai. I love you," he added.

Katara looked at him. "You said the same thing to Mai, and look how _that_ turned out."

"This will be different." Zuko's eyes locked with hers. "I promise."

The waterbender nodded, but still looked doubtful. "We'll see."

End of Chapter Four, Part One


End file.
